hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2016
21:21:37 uh... you don't get paid here 21:21:42 we are all volunteers 21:21:52 Dutchess asked the same question. 21:22:07 She thought we get "tons" of money. 21:22:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:22:17 Yeah... 21:22:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:27 Breaking news: I'm not rich 21:23:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:23:57 Well, not rich from the site :p 21:23:57 (bk) 21:23:57 HypotheticalHurricane, Sassmaster15 told you: :p 21:24:01 :P 21:24:05 Wb. 21:24:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:39 You don't know how much my Mom has been through in the past 14 years 21:24:45 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 21:24:50 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:15 !hello Sorry I killed you earlier 21:25:15 Hello there, Sorry I killed you earlier 21:25:25 @Nkech No, I don't. But, from what you told me, I have no doubt that it's been extemely hard. 21:25:33 !tell Sassmaster15 :P 21:25:34 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 21:25:35 Yep 22:26:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:29 :p 22:26:29 Sassmaster15, HypotheticalHurricane told you: :P 22:26:34 !Updatelogs 22:26:36 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 22:26:37 !updatelogs 22:26:39 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 22:26:40 !tell CycloneRyne94 Welcome to chat! I'm shocked :p 22:26:41 Bobnekaro: I will tell CycloneRyne94 your message the next time I see them. 22:27:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:06 !tell Sjmaven1993 Welcome to HHW Chat! Have fun! 22:27:06 Sassmaster15: I will tell Sjmaven1993 your message the next time I see them. 22:27:10 Hey Hype 22:27:14 Wb Hype. 22:27:17 Hi! 22:27:32 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:27:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:40 !say !say !say Hi Hype 22:27:40 !say !say Hi Hype 22:27:40 !say Hi Hype 22:27:41 Hi Hype 22:27:45 #Sjmaven'sMovingSouth 22:27:47 Hi 22:27:51 Yay! :) 22:27:57 !say !say 22:27:57 !say 22:28:05 Wb HH. 22:28:17 !say !say !say !say Four 22:28:17 !say !say !say Four 22:28:17 !say !say Four 22:28:18 !say Four 22:28:18 Four 22:28:41 What did you mean by Wb HH I did not say i was back 22:28:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:02 Yeah, but you were "away" and then you weren't @HH :p 22:29:02 !tell Sjmaven1993 Welcome to chat buddy! 22:29:02 AGirlCalledKeranique: I will tell Sjmaven1993 your message the next time I see them. 22:29:07 !welcome StrawberryMaster 22:29:17 !say !say !say !say Azure what are you doing? 22:29:17 !say !say !say Azure what are you doing? 22:29:18 !say !say Azure what are you doing? 22:29:18 !say Azure what are you doing? 22:29:18 Azure what are you doing? 22:29:19 SJmaven1993 = Collin, Sjmaven1993 = Sjmaven. 22:29:24 OI! MAN 22:29:28 Okay, stop with the spamming. 22:29:33 HYPE Y 22:29:48 Hype's not in trouble. 22:29:53 !tell Bobnekaro Pali was a C3... :P http://prntscr.com/a22qe8 22:29:53 HurricaneOdile: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 22:29:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:29:54 Did that ping you 4 times/ 22:29:56 ? * 22:29:58 xD 22:30:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:15 Pali = C1. :p 22:30:16 Bobnekaro, HurricaneOdile told you: Pali was a C3... :P http://prntscr.com/a22qe8 22:30:17 test 22:30:18 test 22:30:21 more tests. 22:30:29 :/ 22:30:35 :/ 22:30:40 Tests Galore! 22:30:41 :p 22:30:45 jk 22:30:57 Hype 22:31:08 It pentapingedme 22:31:15 pentapinged me* 22:31:15 I'm eating hash browns at 5:30 at night 22:31:24 lol 22:32:28 Yep :? 22:32:31 Sun's almost set :P 22:32:38 The sun's behind a bunch of clouds south of me 22:32:53 wait 22:32:59 I can see the sun starting to set, turning the wall of clouds orange :p 22:32:59 ttm is blocked 22:33:05 what's TTM 22:33:10 TheTrueMichelle 22:33:10 TheTrueMichelle 22:33:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:33:17 Ninja'd :p 22:33:19 oH 22:33:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:31 @Azure TTM admitted to being Hunter 22:33:35 o 22:33:49 His block ends on March 22nd, as long as he doesn't evade his ban until then. 22:33:51 @zur3 22:34:17 There is a snow shower to my north :P 22:34:23 Hypocane 22:34:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:34:25 State? 22:34:52 wat state do you live in? 22:34:58 The same state Sassy lives in 22:35:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:15 (bbl) Dinner 22:35:18 :p 22:35:20 (Bye) 22:35:20 k 22:35:23 o/ 22:35:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:33 Sassy lives near Sandusky 22:35:34 more ,lga 22:35:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:35:41 @HH I live near Cleveland :p 22:35:46 Sun sets at 6:05 PM here today 22:35:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:35:59 @Sassmaster I've been to Cleveland 22:36:18 Cool. How long ago? @Nkech' 22:36:21 I have not been to Cleverland (except for 2008) 22:36:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:28 *Cleveland 22:36:30 :P 22:36:40 "Cleverland" lol :p 22:36:40 Another test. 22:36:48 Cleverland sounds like the state Cleverbot lives in :P 22:36:49 RIP chat 22:36:50 2 years ago I think @Sassmaster 22:36:52 nvm 22:36:55 @HH Ikr 22:37:01 @Nkech Okay. What for? 22:37:26 Just curious 22:37:27 We saw the Pro Football Hall of Fame and went to the Great Lakes Science Museum. 22:37:35 Heard of any of those? 22:37:47 I never been to Ohio or Kentucky :P 22:37:54 I want to go to Cedar Point though lol 22:37:57 Cool. And, of course I do, considering I go there multiple times a year :p 22:38:00 @Nkech 22:38:13 were you there in July/Early August 2013? 22:38:15 @Keranique You will enjoy it, I promise. 22:38:18 :P 22:38:30 @Nkech I don't think so :p 22:38:36 :( 22:38:45 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/HTs_Meteorological_Center_(HTMC) @Keranique 22:38:46 Ever been to Cave City 22:38:52 Nope. 22:39:00 that's my most recent vacation, June 2015 22:39:06 Cool. :) 22:39:11 How was it? 22:39:14 If we do one this year, I ain't that sure where I want to go 22:39:20 I am 54.3 miles from the CN Tower 22:39:21 @Sassmaster it was grear 22:39:41 That's good to hear :p I'm going to NC for vacation this year! :D 22:39:47 87.4 km 22:40:01 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/HTs_Meteorological_Center_(HTMC) 22:40:10 Added ya Sass 22:40:15 Thanks @Hype 22:40:16 I'm not sure where I will pick to go this year if I get my vacation 22:40:28 Hint: Pick Cedar Point :p 22:40:41 2.6 km from the Spirit Catcher 22:40:53 2600 meters? 22:40:54 :P 22:40:57 I had Pittsburgh, Toledo, Lexington, Springfield IL and Nashville TN at the top of my list 22:41:08 I already know what I want for 2017 22:41:10 :P 22:41:11 I'm deciding where to go 22:41:13 Those are all good places to go. 22:41:20 @Nkech Really? :p 22:41:22 My parents want to do either Canada, Florida or the Caribbean :P 22:41:23 I've been to Lexington before 22:41:37 Cool. 22:41:41 It's a nice place, actually 22:41:46 2-3 hour drive 22:41:58 I've been to Tennessee Before, but never Illinois. 22:41:58 From Covington? 22:42:02 yup 22:42:03 I've been to Kentucky, and Tennessee before. 22:42:13 where in Kentucky @Hype 22:42:18 I haven't been to Kentucky OR Tennessee 22:42:21 :p 22:42:24 But oh well 22:42:24 *WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEcane Bob forms with winds of 5000 mph* 22:42:26 :D 22:42:31 thanks SDT 22:42:33 I want to go to the Music Road Resort :P 22:42:39 :P 22:42:39 Illinois, and Indiana, and Washington, DC. 22:42:41 In Pigeon Forge 22:42:48 Idk 22:42:50 @ Nkech 22:43:06 We had to go through that state to get to my aunt which lives in Tennessee. 22:43:08 @Keranique I've been to Pigeon forge before 22:43:16 I have only been in Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia 22:43:19 I go there every spring break. 22:43:21 It was '09 I think 22:43:21 :P 22:44:01 I've been to Arizona, Texas, Washinton D.C., Florida, Pennsylvania, and North Carolina :p 22:44:20 I also want to go to the Saguaro in CA or Scottsdale :P 22:44:26 1/2 of the provinces 22:44:42 I've been to Kentucky, Indiana, Ohio, Tennessee, Florida, and Possibly NC (This one's complicated...) 22:44:51 @Keranique I've been to Scottsdale :p 22:45:08 I've been to Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Connecticut, Maryland, Florida, and Texas 22:45:56 @Keranique Cool My mom went to Canada with her boyfriend last summer :p 22:46:19 cool 22:46:27 I've been to Canada.. once 22:46:35 xD 22:46:35 I've flown over Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Kentucky, Tennessee, West Virginia, Arkansas, Mississippi, and Louisiana 22:46:38 I've almost been to Canada 22:46:40 Wow... 22:46:42 :p 22:46:46 @Keranique did you fly over my house 22:46:55 @Hype How was it? 22:46:57 :p 22:47:07 I don't really remember it.. 22:47:13 I was like 11 22:47:17 :( 22:47:21 Oh. 22:47:36 I've been to Chicago 22:47:45 For my 7th grade field trip 22:47:53 Cool. 22:48:02 And Washington, D.C. 22:48:05 I've been to Washington D.C. twice. 22:48:08 For my 8th grade one 22:48:09 I remember one of my neighbors saying "You have to drive 6 hours to find a bar in Alaska" 22:48:19 Lol 22:48:28 Once with my family in 4th grade, and another time in 8th grade for our class trip 22:48:28 My dad would not like Alaska then 22:48:36 xD 22:48:38 and I said "That's the same driving distance between Cincinnati and Buffalo" 22:48:39 LOL :) 22:48:47 he didn't believe me and looked it up 22:48:55 He's in the hospital right now.. 22:48:59 For high blood sugar. 22:49:00 Oh :( 22:49:07 I'm sorry. 22:49:07 I was close enough to be considered right (6 hours 36 minutes) 22:49:14 He'll most likely be there for the night 22:49:18 But he'll be fine. 22:49:30 @Nkech Ha! Close, but not entirely correct :p 22:49:36 @Hype That's good. 22:49:41 !updatelogs 22:49:43 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 24 lines to the page). 22:49:53 I don't know how he got that he hardly ever eats sweets.. 22:49:55 He was like "If it's really 6 hours from here to Buffalo then I'm going to Niagara Falls like tomorrow" 22:50:13 LOL @Nkech :p 22:50:20 @Hype Wow... 22:50:31 Me on the other hand... 22:50:32 xD 22:50:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:51:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:47 yeah 22:52:39 @Hype Are you going to remove TTM from your Forecasters' list? http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/HTs_Meteorological_Center_(HTMC) 22:52:46 Just wondering 22:52:58 Yeah 22:53:14 Okay 22:53:33 Done 22:53:33 http://chartsbin.com/view/1177 22:53:38 ever seen that? 22:53:45 Can you add me @Hype? 22:54:33 (Brb) dinner 22:54:37 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:54:38 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:42 done 22:54:44 Drn 22:54:49 Darn * 22:54:52 Oh well 22:55:19 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:56:15 (brb) 22:58:58 dead chat 22:59:05 Yep.. 23:05:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:05:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:05 (bbl) playin agario to make an agario season 23:10:59 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:02 Hi 23:11:31 Hi 23:11:39 Hey. 23:11:56 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:58 Back 23:12:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:39 Wb 23:12:48 Thanks 23:13:16 Np 23:13:40 !updatelogs 23:13:42 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 23:15:11 thanks @Hype 23:15:20 Np 23:15:53 What I just realized the only person that has been here longer than me now that is still active is Sjmaven. 23:15:53 Back :P 23:15:54 (bk) 23:16:00 wb 23:16:10 Wb 23:17:51 I'm the only one left from 2013.. 23:17:59 ;( 23:18:08 Didn't Ryne join in 2013? 23:18:37 Oh true. 23:18:47 You're not alone :p 23:18:56 Well me and Ryne are the only ones left from 2013. 23:19:12 :P 23:19:28 LOL 23:19:29 :) 23:19:54 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:20:22 Haha 23:20:22 This is my 3rd year here if you can believe it 23:20:29 I joined in EARLY 2014 23:20:34 like really early 23:20:46 Im 1 of FOUR veteran users 23:21:04 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:07 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leeboy100 And this guy; joined in 2012 but occasionally posts on the forums. 23:21:11 Wb Cyclone. 23:21:24 @Hype & Azure Wow 23:21:42 oh 23:21:42 :p * 23:22:27 :P 23:22:42 How many active users beat out August 2015? 23:24:09 Idk? 23:24:13 Me 23:24:16 I am :D 23:25:05 :Pears 23:25:07 More than half our 2015 users didn't make it :( 23:25:40 :Planet Earth 23:25:46 !updatelogs 23:25:48 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 23:25:52 :P assionFruitMaster 23:26:01 !hello Bot I did not see you 23:26:01 Hello there, Bot I did not see you 23:26:09 !say !say !say Fish 23:26:09 !say !say Fish 23:26:09 !say Fish 23:26:10 Fish 23:26:12 :Pot 23:26:26 :P:P:P:P:P 23:26:32 !say !say Azure why? 23:26:32 !say Azure why? 23:26:41 ^ 23:26:46 Enough is enough 23:26:47 OMGLOL 23:26:59 i said it once 23:27:00 Are those for Odile and Azure 23:27:07 /announce Hurricane http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Sjmaven1993 has formed! 23:27:09 aw 23:27:09 ;( 23:27:10 azure spams it 23:27:27 I was trying to make a prank ;( 23:27:36 I DIDNT EVEN LAST A SECOND IN AGARIO 23:27:38 HAHAHHAA 23:27:43 .-. 23:27:53 Azure likes bot too much that he spam bot 23:27:53 man my post about the Presidents day Icestorm on Instagram is getting a LOT of likes :D 23:28:09 !say !say I just like !say-chains 23:28:09 !say I just like !say-chains 23:28:09 I just like !say-chains 23:28:19 and ill stop 23:28:22 SM & I agreed that the next person who spams will receive a 2 hour Chat ban. 23:28:31 I posted something on yours @Nkech 23:28:34 !say Yeah 23:28:34 Yeah 23:28:39 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:43 Hey Bob 23:28:43 Bob 23:28:44 Hey 23:28:45 Yep I saw 23:28:45 Hi 23:28:46 Hi Bob. 23:28:47 Hi Bob 23:28:49 "Lucky you :)" 23:29:08 !say I don't like it here it's so cold.... 23:29:09 I don't like it here it's so cold.... 23:29:20 :P 23:29:49 !say !tell AzureAzulCrash It's a cold day where you live :p 23:29:49 !tell AzureAzulCrash It's a cold day where you live :p 23:29:50 Hypercane Bot: I will tell AzureAzulCrash your message the next time I see them. 23:30:06 Azure.. 23:30:11 sorry xD 23:30:11 AzureAzulCrash, Hypercane Bot told you: It's a cold day where you live :p 23:30:16 (lastwarning) 23:30:21 And we're serious 23:30:22 Ok jeez 23:30:27 that's all i was doing 23:30:49 (brb) 23:31:03 I am quiet right now 23:31:35 @HH I think he is mainly talking about Azure. 23:31:43 -!- BeoBlade has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:48 Hey Beo 23:32:07 Yo, 23:32:09 Hi Beo 23:32:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:32:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:27 12 in Chat! :D 23:32:43 :) 23:32:45 4 more users to break record 23:32:48 Yay! 23:32:52 Yay! :D 23:32:53 Yep 23:33:02 I think he could break the chat record soon. 23:33:16 Anyone want to do anything? :P 23:33:16 "he" 23:33:17 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Keranique_Meteorological_Center_(KMC) 23:33:21 * we @Bob 23:33:21 Who's "he"? 23:33:22 *we 23:33:23 :p 23:33:35 OMG 23:33:36 I have an idea 23:33:39 What? 23:33:45 ^ 23:33:46 We can do the biggest hurricane RP 23:33:47 in chat 23:33:47 :P 23:33:56 We can break the record for that 23:33:57 Sure 23:33:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:34:02 Dibs on E and R :P 23:34:02 Okay! 23:34:09 and I'll control the weather 23:34:10 RULES 23:34:12 1) Nothing above 200mph 23:34:17 2)Control your own storms 23:34:17 *TS Ana forms* 23:34:29 *TS Ana has 40 mph winds* 23:34:29 3)Storms may cross the world, this is unrealistic :P 23:34:39 I control the weather! 23:34:41 4)You don't have to use the KMC scale but it is suggested, here is the link if you want 23:34:42 *TD Two forms near Cape Verde* 23:34:44 may or may not? 23:34:46 @SM you can help me 23:34:50 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Keranique_Meteorological_Center_(KMC) 23:34:50 I will. 23:34:52 PLS LET ME HIT 250- 23:34:55 No. 23:34:59 Azure, max is 200 23:34:59 No 23:35:02 and Ana already formed 23:35:02 No. 23:35:02 i will act like 200 23:35:08 so no azure 23:35:13 hey hey 23:35:15 200 mph is the limit. Stop. 23:35:16 5)Have fun 23:35:20 OK JEEZ 23:35:22 Don't push it. 23:35:23 6)No category 5s automatically :P 23:35:25 Dont gang up on me 23:35:36 *TD Two intensifies into Tropical Storm Bill* 23:35:36 !updatelogs 23:35:41 !updatelogs 23:35:46 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 67 lines to the page). 23:35:51 If you want to use the KMC scale, here's the link 23:35:51 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Keranique_Meteorological_Center_(KMC) 23:35:53 67 @Hype :p 23:35:55 *TD 3 forms* 23:35:57 *TD 3 forms* 23:35:59 OHHHH 23:36:01 NINJAD 23:36:01 *Ana strengthens to 45 mph before weakening to a TD and dissipating in the month of April..* 23:36:03 *Bill develops a small eye, with winds reaching 65 mph* 23:36:04 *TD 4 forms near Cape Verde* 23:36:05 *Four forms* 23:36:07 ninja'd :P 23:36:11 NINJAD AGAIN 23:36:12 EEEEE 23:36:16 -5 forms* 23:36:18 fianlyy 23:36:19 Azure 23:36:24 you are at 6 23:36:24 I called dibs on E 23:36:27 nohe 23:36:29 *TD Five forms* 23:36:34 EEEEEEEEEEEEEE 23:36:39 /me slaps AGCK 23:36:41 *Bill becomes an 80 mph category 1 hurricane southeast of Cape Verde* 23:36:42 Azure stop that 23:36:43 *TD 6 forms* 23:36:45 UGH 23:36:46 Azure is the ninja king 23:36:49 *7 forms* 23:36:56 I did there Hypoc 23:37:02 *TD 7 forms* 23:37:10 ninjad Floyd :p 23:37:12 *TD 7 dissipates* 23:37:13 i already did 23:37:13 :P 23:37:20 *Bill acquires category 2 status near Cape Verde* 23:37:20 *TD 9 forms* 23:37:23 thug life :3 23:37:23 "Dibs on E and R :P" 23:37:27 Now Floyd gets ninja'd... :P 23:37:33 *TD Five becomes Tropical Storm Elisa* 23:37:35 *Four intensifies to 45 MPH and moves NW* 23:37:40 Dibs on J! 23:37:42 *Bill becomes a major hurricane over Cape Verde* 23:37:50 I also got dibs on R if we get there :P 23:37:50 *TD 10 forms* 23:37:53 *Four earns the name Dylan* 23:38:01 *TD 10 dissipates* 23:38:01 *TD 9 becomes Geralia* 23:38:02 Oops.. 23:38:02 :P 23:38:09 *Bill turns to the southwest and weakens to a C2* 23:38:13 Meh 23:38:32 *Dylan becomes a class Cape Verde-type hurricane with winds near 115 MPH* 23:38:33 *TD 10 EXPLOSIVELY strengthens, becoming a 40 mph tropical storm in minutes, and only 30 minutes after it formed it is 70 mph* 23:38:37 * classis 23:38:38 *Bill weakens to a 90-mph category 1 hurricane, but the eye expands in size* 23:38:39 *TS Geralia becomes a C1 in two days* 23:38:40 * classis 23:38:43 AH! 23:38:46 * classic 23:38:46 TD 10 dissipates, remember? 23:38:47 :P 23:38:49 *dissipated 23:38:50 no 23:38:55 It did. :P 23:39:05 "2)Control your own storms" 23:39:08 *Elisa rapidly strengthens to a C3 with 120mph winds* 23:39:08 jk 23:39:08 ^ 23:39:10 *Bill re-intensifies to a 105 mph category 2 hurricane 1500 miles east of the Lesser Antilles* 23:39:12 *TD 3 intensifies and becomes a TS, earning the name Cono* 23:39:24 *Elisa is out at sea right now* 23:39:25 *Geralia becomes extratropical* 23:39:36 *Dylan reaches winds of 140 MPH as it crosses into the Northern Atlantic* 23:39:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:37 *Bill re-intensifies into a 115 mph category 3* 23:39:39 Longest Lived Storm On Hurricane Chat RP: Jackie, this morning 23:39:49 *Tropical Storm 10 is a hurricane in 35 minutes, and a category 2 with 105 mph winds in 50 minutes* 23:39:53 Jackie lived for 6 months and never reached hurricane intensity just like Ward 23:39:59 *Bill's winds reach 125 mph* 23:40:14 *Elisa rapidly strengthens to a Category 5 1/2 hurricane* 23:40:15 *Hurricane Ten's intensification stops at 120 mph, with a pressure of 972 mb* 23:40:16 *TD 6 becomes Gerard* 23:40:19 *with 185mph* 23:40:19 *TS Cono hits Eastern Florida and weakens back to a 35 mph TD* 23:40:20 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:40:25 *Dylan landfalls in the Virgin Islands at 140 MPH, causing extensive damage* 23:40:25 *Ten is now a severe tropical cyclone* 23:40:33 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:34 *Hype forms* 23:40:35 *as a TS* 23:40:47 FYI, I reserve "S" 23:40:48 *Ten finally receives its name, Joshua* 23:40:51 If we get there 23:41:17 FYI, I reserve "T" 23:41:18 If we get there I reserve Delta* 23:41:20 *Elisa then goes south* 23:41:28 *Bill is upgraded to a 145 mph category 4 as the storm gets huge* 23:41:37 *I'll reserve Regis* 23:41:40 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:41:41 *I'm reserving R 23:41:41 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:49 *Hype explosively intensifies to a C4* 23:41:50 *Joshua becomes a low-end C4, becoming a VSTC* 23:41:55 *Dylan then landfalls in Puerto Rico as a strong C3 with 120 MPH winds* 23:41:57 *Bill becomes a 155 mph C4* 23:42:10 *Elisa becomes a South Atlantic Cyclone, unexpectedly making landfall in Sao Paolo/Rio De Janeiro as a C5 1/2 before dissipating 300 miles inland* 23:42:11 *Gerard becomes a major in the middle of the atlantic 23:42:25 *Hype becomes the first C5 of the season* 23:42:28 If anyone wants to use the KMC scale here it is: Dibs on E and R :P 23:42:28 *I reserve K for AGCK* 23:42:29 *Dylan weakens to C1 by the time the storm enters the Gulf* 23:42:33 Nvm 23:42:34 HAHAHA GG 23:42:41 Here's the KMC link: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Keranique_Meteorological_Center_(KMC) 23:42:43 *Bill intensifies to a category 5, northeast of the Lesser Antilles. 23:42:59 *Bill becomes a Category 5 1/2 storm with 185 mph winds* 23:43:09 *Hype lasts the whole hurricane season stalled near Bermuda* 23:43:10 *Gerard sucks in a disturbance* 23:43:20 AGCK 23:43:22 *The Gulf remains a site of favorable hurricane development, and Dylan re-intensifies to C3* 23:43:36 *Bill undergoes an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening to a 150 mph Category 4* 23:43:42 Can I be a stormchaser AGCK? 23:43:45 *TD 10 forms* 23:43:47 for the KMC 23:43:48 *Hype becomes a Category 5.5 Hurricane* 23:43:52 Sure @Azure 23:43:54 Kk 23:43:54 /announce Status: Weak El Nino* 23:43:55 Let's just finish this 23:43:55 Are we in a La Nina, ENSO Neutral, Modoki El Nino or El Nino? 23:44:03 *A Weak El Nino forms* 23:44:05 Weak El Nino 23:44:07 ^ 23:44:08 *Gerard becomes a C5* 23:44:16 *TD 10 becomes Severe Tropical Depression 10* 23:44:17 Well not really working for you 23:44:20 *Wind shear weakens Bill to a 120 mph Category 3* 23:44:21 but I do- 23:44:23 PVVVVVT 23:44:25 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:44:26 I AM TEN 23:44:30 *It finally earns it's name to Kara 23:44:30 huh 23:44:34 No caps, please. 23:44:34 *Bill is downgraded to a category 2* 23:44:35 *Gerard weakens to a C4 due to an ERC* 23:44:38 I am ten 23:44:42 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:43 are you sure? 23:44:44 Okay, fine 23:44:49 *Hype weakens to a C5* 23:44:52 yeah 23:45:01 *Hype still lasts all hurricane season* 23:45:03 *Bill becomes a 90 mph category 1 storm with a large eye* 23:45:12 AzureAzulCrash *TD 10 forms* 23:45:12 *Kara becomes Moderate Tropical Storm Kara* 23:45:14 /announce The Weak El Nino transitions into a Modoki El Nino* 23:45:16 *Bill begins to turn extratropical* 23:45:20 *Dylan landfalls for a final time in Tampa, FL as a 105 MPH C2* 23:45:28 *Gerard reattains C5* 23:45:37 *Lili forms near Cape verde* 23:45:38 *Before dissipating making landfall in Tristan de Cunha* 23:45:41 *Bill officially becomes extratropical as an 85 mph storm* 23:45:43 *Hype becomes a 190 mph C5.5* 23:45:53 *Azure hits C5, hitting Puerto Rico from the North 23:45:54 *Bill turns to the southwest* 23:45:57 *Gerard enters the caribbean as a C5* 23:46:07 *Bill regenerates as a 70 mph subtropical storm northeast of Bermuda* 23:46:27 *Lili intensifies to C4 within days due to low wind shear and warm water temperatures* 23:46:28 *Hype enters a fujiwhara effect with Bill* 23:46:39 *Hype weakens to a C1* 23:46:39 *Bill is upgraded back to a category 1 storm, but begins to turn extratropical again* 23:46:45 *Gerard intensifies further to a 195mph storm* 23:46:46 *Joshua sucks in a but of Gerard* 23:46:50 bit* 23:46:58 *Bill becomes the size of Sandy, as it begins to become frontal* 23:47:07 *Gerard shears apart Joshua* 23:47:11 *Hype also becomes the size of Sandy* 23:47:22 *Gerard is the same strength* 23:47:24 *Lili takes on a shape similar to Katrina and reaches wind speeds of 170 MPH* 23:47:25 *The Modoki El Nino then becomes a Moderate La Nina, weakening every hurricane* 23:47:25 *Hype weakens to a TS* 23:47:33 *Azure hits 175* 23:47:35 *Moderate El Nino* 23:47:37 *Bill weakens to a disorganized tropical storm* 23:47:38 isnt Modok- 23:47:39 oh ok 23:47:41 *Gerard is actraccted to the interaction* 23:47:48 It was Modoki. 23:47:50 *Bill becomes extratropical once again, officially* 23:47:53 *Lili weakens to C3* 23:47:57 I converted it to a moderate el nino @sm 23:48:08 *Every storm weakens 25mph* 23:48:08 *Tropical Depression Twelve forms* 23:48:11 oKAY. 23:48:11 *Azure passes by Gerard, strengthening it a bit* 23:48:19 *Hype weakens to 40 mph from 65* 23:48:30 *Twelve intensifies into Tropical Storm Minnie* 23:48:33 *Lili remains annular as it stalls to the east of the Lesser Antilles* 23:48:34 *Cono restrengthens into a TS then sucks up a extratropical system becoming a 75 mph C1 hurricane* 23:48:36 *azure becomes a c5* 23:48:37 *Tropical Storm Nora* 23:48:38 i reserve the Q name 23:48:44 *TD Thirteen forms* 23:48:48 there is no q name Odile 23:48:52 *Minnie develops in the Gulf of Mexico* 23:48:57 Quentin? 23:48:57 I want the H name 23:48:59 *Minnie becomes a C1* 23:49:00 Quiin? 23:49:01 *It becomes Tropical Storm Nara* 23:49:02 Quinn? 23:49:11 Quinnara? 23:49:14 yeah Quinn... 23:49:18 *Minnie explosively intensifies into a 185 mph Category 5.5 storm* 23:49:18 yay! 23:49:30 *Hype stalls near Bermuda contracting and becoming a C5 again in 4 days* 23:49:33 *Minnie makes landfall over Florida as a weakened C4* 23:49:38 *Lili begins moving WNW and slams Barbados* 23:49:42 AGCK was the H name already used 23:49:46 nvm 23:49:47 *Minnie moves up the coast as a small category 2* 23:49:55 *Minnie makes landfall in North Carolina* 23:49:57 *Nara remains as a TS and makes landfall in South America, not weakening or strengthening* 23:49:59 *Azure moves NW and hits Cuba, then Miami* 23:50:04 *Nara then rapidly moves up NW* 23:50:07 *NE* 23:50:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:10 *Lili dissipates in the Caribbean; filled with wind shear* 23:50:15 *Nara hits the Lesser Antilles* 23:50:15 *Gerard rapidly weakens to a tropical storm and dissipates* 23:50:16 *Oscar forms* 23:50:21 *Minnie is downgraded to a tropical depression as it passes over Raleigh, North Carolina* 23:50:30 (when i say azure assume i mean Joshua) 23:50:30 *Nara then goes straight up north, passing by Minnie but not absorbing it* 23:50:38 *Hype lasts all hurricane season* 23:50:40 *Minnie dissipates over Kentucky* 23:50:45 *Nara makes landfall in New York, bringing an awfully high storm surge of 75 feet* 23:50:50 /announce Month: October 23:50:51 Kentucky? 23:50:51 *Nara floods New York* 23:51:09 *Quinn forms* 23:51:11 *Cono absorbs part of Hype* 23:51:12 *As it is given the new name Al* 23:51:14 *Oscar forms near the Virgin Islands and has winds of 50 MPH* 23:51:21 *Al then remains over the Great Lakes before dissipating* 23:51:28 *Quinn rapidly becomes a C5* 23:51:28 *Subtropical Depression Sixteen forms near Spain* 23:51:41 *Soon November arrives* 23:51:42 *Tropical Storm Regis forms* 23:51:48 *Quinn grows even larger* 23:51:56 The Moderate El Nino will become a Weak La Nina 23:51:58 *Sixteen intensifies into Subtropical Storm Scott* 23:52:01 every hurricanes strengthen by 25mph 23:52:07 *Oscar hits winds speeds of 100 MPH as the storm passes over Turks and Caicos* 23:52:09 *Tropical Storm Regis becomes Hurricane Regis* 23:52:16 *Scott becomes a 65 mph tropical storm as it develops an eye* 23:52:18 *Hype strengthens to the maximum of 200 mph* 23:52:20 I reserved S @Bob 23:52:27 Oh, sorry. 23:52:28 *Quinn hits the 200mph limit* 23:52:28 Tomas forms* 23:52:31 It's fine 23:52:37 I reserved T too* 23:52:51 *Scott is renamed Vinnie* 23:53:03 *Regis becomes a Category 3 before splitting into two remnants* 23:53:03 *Joshua hits 185* 23:53:10 *Vinnie makes landfall as a 70 mph tropical storm in Portugal* 23:53:11 *Regis goes up north and peaks as a C4 with 160mph according to KMC* 23:53:22 *Meanwhile, Rena remains south and remains as a TS but makes landfall* 23:53:23 -!- BeoBlade has left Special:Chat. 23:53:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:40 *Regis dissipates while Rena remains* 23:53:44 *Rena strengthens to a C1* 23:53:53 *With 95mph winds* 23:53:57 *Two of the Azures merge* 23:53:57 *Tropical Storm Winnie forms* (another 'innie" storm :p) 23:53:58 *Two azures are left* 23:54:03 *Rena absorbs one Azure* 23:54:03 *Hype deepens to 850 mbar before peaking* 23:54:07 *Rena goes up to 115mph* 23:54:14 *Oscar weakens to 80 MPH as the storm slams Yarmouth, Nova Scotia* 23:54:16 Tropical Storm Winnie...dissipates west of Cape Verde. 23:54:27 Brb 23:54:28 *Rena splits in two because of a destabilized core* 23:54:33 Okay 23:54:34 Azure 23:54:40 *The azures move east* 23:54:41 *Quinn becomes even more large* 23:54:41 The rule said that players control their own storms :P 23:54:47 Control your own storms 23:54:51 *Rena remains as a 115mph storm* 23:54:52 (ik, it acts like one storm tho) 23:54:53 *Tropical Storm Xaiver forms* 23:55:01 (with two eyes, one weaker) 23:55:02 wait, where is that list of name 23:55:11 *Xaiver becomes an annular category 1 storm in just 18 hours* 23:55:11 with like Mu, Nu, Omicron, Pi, etc 23:55:19 *Rena turns annular* 23:55:24 *The joshuas merge into a C5.5 with 190 mph winds* 23:55:25 *Oscar dissipates as a remnant low over Prince Edward Island* 23:55:31 *Xaiver becomes a 100 mph category 2 for a few minutes* 23:55:41 *TS Alpha forms alongside Beta* 23:55:43 ever wondered who the wiki's true oldest user is? 23:55:44 *Xaiver weakens to a Category 1 storm* 23:55:47 *Tropical Storm Sassmaster forms near Cape Verde* 23:55:48 Hint: Not Ryne 23:56:00 Hmm...BeoBlade? 23:56:04 yep 23:56:06 *They are absorbed into each other* 23:56:07 *Quinn becomes a hurricane the size of west coast 23:56:10 How old is he? 23:56:18 His twitter says he was born in 1985, making him 30. 23:56:22 Wow 23:56:28 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:56:30 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:38 if his twitter is right, he'd be the only Brazilian HHW User 23:56:38 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:51 Wow... 23:56:57 *Sassmaster rapidly intensifies to 90 MPH while moving directly NW across the Central Atlantic* 23:56:58 *Beta is sucked into Gamma alongside Delta* 23:57:01 !updatelogs 2016 02 11